Mi amor llegará a tu Corazón
by Endri-Chan
Summary: Con tal de salir de esta pesadilla sakura se quiere suicidar pero al llegar esa persona a su vida la hará cambiar de ver que la vida no están tan desgraciada como las quiere ver!
1. PRÓLOGO

**DECLAIMER: los personajes de CCS no me pertenece les pertenece a las maestra del Shojo las CLAMP, pero la historia si es de mi entera y loca imaginación que alguna vez no pude tener, asi que por favor no copiar**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

A veces me gustaría morirme, ¿Por qué? Simplemente mi vida no vale la pena para estar aquí. Los mismos gritos, los mismos golpes, las mis mismas violaciones…, pues si la mismas violaciones yo una chica de 24 años siendo violada por su padrastro, se que lo oirán en algunos lugares o verlo en la televisión, pero créenme que es mejor estar en ese lado de las cosas que sentirlo, que las manos de un viejo asqueroso te este tocándote manoseándote como si fueras una muñeca, cuando te que quieres liberar te golpea, te maltrata hasta dejarte inconsciente y hacer de las suyas.

Ah no me eh presentado mi nombres es Sakura Kinomoto, se podría decir que era una chica alegre con mucha energía, dulzura y bondad de, cabellos castaño lacios hermosos, tez blanca, ojos grandes de color verde esmeralda que alguna vez tuvo su brillo especial. Pero de eso ya no queda nada.

Si ya de ella no queda nada, porque de ahora en adelante me escaparé de esta pesadilla ya no seguiré aquí dormiré en este puente donde me llevará hacia la libertad….

* * *

**Hoola a todos jejeje espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción de mi nuevo proyecto pero quisiera acotarles que esta historia si es mía y no una adaptación espero que les guste y a la vez disculparme a mis lectoras de "adoración salvaje" y "la Novia Embarazada" por no actualizar ayer pero por cuestiones ajenas a mi voluntad no eh podido hacer las actualizaciónes, asi que mil disculpas.**

**Y con respecto a este fic, este se tomará su tiempo porque como verán los fics propios son un poquito más complicados que las adaptaciones y espero que les guste.**

**Asi que sin más**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. El Suicidio Infructuoso

**Declaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece le pertenece nada más que a las maestras del Shojo las ClAMP, pero esta historia si es de mi entera imaginación asi que por favor no copiar.**

**Sin más!**

**A leer! **

**=)**

_Cursiva - _dialogo

Normal - pensamientos

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL SUICIDIO INFRUCTUOSO**

**POV SAKURA**

Cuando vi ese puente pensé, ¿_que podría pasar_? no hay nadie aquí cerca ya la mayoría de la gente estas en sus casas eran como la 6 de la tarde no lo sé, eso era lo que menos me importaba solo quiero sentir como es estar cerca de la muerte cerca de mis padres y de mi hermano.

_¿Por qué? Porque se fueron_- gritando hasta más no poder, quería que me escucharan desde donde estuviesen, que me respondieran porque se fueron sin mí dejándome en este maldito mundo donde lo que hacen dañarme más mi existencia.

Con ese hombre que se hacía pasar por su amigo, que termino enterándome que él había matado a mi padre, para que se casara con mi madre y tenerme a su merced.

_Porque mama? __Porque dejaste que pasara esto, los extraño tanto_ - lo digo derramando una lágrima la última antes de caer al vacío.

De pronto en la orilla del puente sintiendo el viento sobre mi cara cierro los ojos, el viento me tambalea cuando ciento que alguien me agarra de la cintura para no caerme interrumpiendo mi momento de caída, bueno si maté a una persona no querría decir nada si mato a otra, por quitarme mi momento más preciado que es mi muerte.

_Oye sea el problema que te haya sucedido no es razón para suicidarse sabes_?_-_ lo dijo en tono de preocupación.

No lo mire ciento que si lo veo me dan ganas de estrangularlo y tirarlo hacia el otro lado del puente. No tenía ganas de reclamarle o que se fuera y que me dejara en paz.

Después de unos minutos de silencio suspiro y le hablo pero mirando hacia la nada

¿_Por qué_? - Pregunto

¿_Por qué, que_? Me responde con otra pregunta haciendo que irrite mi paciencia

¿_Porque me salvaste la vida_? Pregunte sin poca delicadeza algo que ya de nada me sobra.

Porque te estaba observando, me estaba preguntando porque una chica tan linda como tu se querría despedir de este mundo y no en los mejores términos.

Esa pregunta me hizo voltear a verlo y de pronto todas mis ganas de matarlo se desvanecieron lo que vi era un ángel? O es solo mi imaginación.

Lo que puedo definir es que tiene una estatura de 1.92 de piel bronceada con músculos bien definidos, cabellos castaño chocolate, ojos color ámbar que con el efecto del sol se le puede ver unos destellos dorados de mirada penetrante pero tranquila al parecer tendría como unos 24 o 25 años.

_Es atractivo_ - pensé

¿_Bien me vas a responder_? - sacándome de mi ensoñación, exasperada, porque tendría que responderle a un extraño que si le cuento mi problema acudiría rápidamente a la policía y yo de verdad no quiero estar en la cárcel injustamente solo por defenderme.

_Eso a usted no le incumbe _- Si quería una respuesta ahí la tenía - me largo gracias por arruinar mi muerte - le digo con voz sarcástica

Y de ahí! Me alejo de ese muchacho y cuando llego al final de del puente me retiene de un brazo sintiendo su cálida mano.

¿_Espera a dónde vas tienes un lugar a donde ir_? - su pregunta me entiesó el cuerpo unos segundos, la verdad es que no tenía donde ir ya no puedo ir a ese le lugar a lo que llamaba casa.

_No, pero eso a usted no le importa_ - le respondo lo más seria que puedo ya como me arruino mi tarde, lo más lógico sería irme de allí y volver en otro momento.

_Claro que me importa, Sakura Kinomoto_ - de pronto me quedo helada ¿cómo sabe mi nombre quien es el de donde me conoce?

¿_No me recuerdas Sakura_? - me pregunto intrigado - no, no lo conozco Señor- de pronto su cara se me hizo familiar y un vano recuerdo me llego a la mente.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Buenos días alumnos hoy tendremos el gusto de presentarles a un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor. _-Dijo el profesor Terada

Yo estaba viendo en la ventana, de lo más distraída que de costumbre y de pronto oigo la voz de un chico que se presenta delante de nosotros.

_Mi nombre es Li Shaoran vengo de china espero que nos llevemos bien_ - dijo el chico inclinándose

_Bueno ahora donde te pondremos_ - dijo el profesor paseando con la mirada hacia el salón

_Muy bien señor Li estará al final de la fila hacia la derecha detrás de la señorita Kinomoto, por favor levante la mano _- de pronto la levanto con mucho ánimo.

Llega hacia donde estoy y con su cálida sonrisa se presenta y de ahí nos hicimos los mejores amigos, mi único amigo, y 2 años después se fue a su país natal, China y jamás lo volví a ver hasta ahora.

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Shaoran_ - pensé volviendo a la realidad

¿_Ahora si te acuerdas de mí_?- me preguntó sorprendiéndome, no el no puede confundirme con ella, ella murió el día que murieron sus padres ese día morí espiritualmente.

_No, señor ya le dije yo no soy esa persona por favor déjame en paz_ - le dije y salí corriendo no quería que me viera no quería que me reconociera, en lo que me en convertido, ya no soy esa niña alegre, inocente, e ingenua que alguna vez me conoció - ya no!

Después de esa noche, no volví a ser la misma de antes

* * *

**POV SHAORAN**

Llegue hace algunos días de China para encargarme de las empresas Li aquí en Tomoeda, vine junto con mi pequeño hermano Chang de unos 11 años y ahorita debe estar esperándome en la escuela que por cierto ya voy tarde.

Me encuentro en el parque que está cerca de la escuela, no había nadie excepto una chica, estaba a la orilla del puente empezó a grita cosas que no entendía me acerque a ella sin que lo notase.

Note que era de estura mediana, delgada casi menuda, de cabellos castaños desmarañados, piel blanca aunque algo amoreteada, con ropas desarrapastosas pero aunque no puedo ver sus cara con exactitud podría decir que es bonita, si se arreglara.

Cuando de pronto el viento tambalea su pequeño cuerpo, sentí algo en el pecho y que una voz que me decía que no la dejara hacer eso y entonces corrí lo más rápido que pude para salvarla y cuando casi cae al vacío la tomé de la cintura y la halé hacia atrás evitando que callera.

_Menos mal que era liviana_ - pensé

Cuando vi su parte de la cara me sorprendí de quien era, de verdad nunca pensé verla en esas condiciones.

_Sakura _- pensé para mis adentros

¿_Oye sea el problema que te haya sucedido no es razón para suicidarse sabes_? - le dije preocupado, pues claro era mi mejor amiga que está en estas condiciones.

Despues de una largos minutos de silencio pensando que me iba a reclamar por haberla "interrumpido" por lo menos golpearme

¿_Por qué_? - me preguntó

¿_Por qué, que_?- le respondo con la misma pregunta

¿_Por qué me salvaste la vida_? - me volvió a preguntar pero creo que con algo de molestia y con poca paciencia.

_Porque te estaba observando, y me estaba preguntando, porque una chica tan linda como tú se querría despedir del mundo y no en los mejores términos._ - se lo dije, pero es verdad nadie en su sano juicio estaría tan loco para arriesgar su vida de ese modo.

Me miró como si hubiese dicho la cosa mas fea del mundo y luego se quedó muda, no decia nada por unos momentos. Y si era Sakura mi amiga pero que le pasó?

_Eso a usted no le incumbe_ - me lo dijo de una forma no muy gentil que digamos - me largo,gracias por arruinar mi muerte - lo dijo de manera sarcástica?

Después veo que se marcha reacciono rápidamente cuando llega al final del puente la tomo del brazo no tan fuertemente.

¿_Espera tienes un lugar a donde ir_? - le pregunto, haciendo el que no sabe nada.

¿_Bien me va responder_?- le pregunto una vez mas

De pronto se queda tiesa por unos momentos y luego me dijo - _eso a usted no le importa_ - se suelta de mi agarre y me responde, como ya me colgó mi paciencia le respondo.

_Claro que me importa Sakura Kinomoto _ - y por fin se lo dije espero que se acuerde de mi-

Otra vez un largo silencio

¿_No te acuerdas de mí. Sakura_? - le digo en un tono suave, de verdad que le pasó a Sakura, a esa niña, tierna, inocente, y amable a la yo había conocido, a mi amiga de la infancia, a la niña que me enamoró, con sus risas, con su alegría, y de su ingenuidad.

¿_Ahora si te acuerdas de mí? - _ahora si no cabía la menor duda de que era ella es Sakura.

_Lo siento, señor pero se confunde con otra persona. Asi que déjame en paz - _salió corriendo, Fui detrás de ella pero no pude alcanzarla.

Porque negó que nos conocemos, porque se quería suicidar, que le pasó, que le pasó a mi amiga.

Tengo que encontrarla no la puedo dejarla así!

Sakura!

* * *

**Hoola a todos espero que les guste el primer capítulo de mi primera historia es no es algo complejo pero sí que entretiene espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bueno como verán Sakura no tuvo una vida fácil, desde que se fue Shaoran. De algo tan trágico siempre hay un rayito de sol, pero para que ese rayo de sol se mantenga hayyyy Shaoran tendrá que hacer muchas cosas por su amiga.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a:**

**GisselVG, Leoni Tao91, princessmalfoy10, y a sake22**

**Muchísimas gracias chicas por sus comentarios espero no defraudarles, espero que les sea de su agrado jejeje**

**Y a las personas que agregaron mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas también muchísimas gracias jejeje espero no decepcionar nadie.**

**Buenos como siempre, recomendaciones ideas, tomatazos (aunque ya me reservaron una desde ecuador jajajaja) o cartas de amenazas, aquí son bienvenidos, por favor en el botoncito de abajo jejeje**

**Bye!**


End file.
